<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments by Defying_Expectations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165866">Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defying_Expectations/pseuds/Defying_Expectations'>Defying_Expectations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defying_Expectations/pseuds/Defying_Expectations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of 100 word drabbles. Various characters, pairings, genres, and situations.</p>
<p>All of the archive warnings are for situations that occur in canon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nellie Lovett/Judge Turpin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hands of Insanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each of these drabbles will be no more and no less than 100 words (according to MS Word's count, not A03's), and will not be connected to each other whatsoever . . . aside from all being Sweeney-related, of course.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated.</p>
<p>Also, I will be taking requests, so if you have any particular pairing/character/moment/etc that you would like to see me try my hand at, do let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Green finch and linnet bird, green finch and linnet bird, green finch and linnet bird . . ."</em></p>
<p>She clutches at the words of her songs night and day, day and night, but even they're slipping from her.</p>
<p>"<em>Green finch and linnet bird . .</em> ."</p>
<p>Hands of insanity tear at her from all directions, scratching, shredding her mind.</p>
<p>"<em>Green finch . . ."</em></p>
<p>She clings to the fact that she is not like the others – that she is not mad.</p>
<p>Not mad. Not mad. Not.</p>
<p>Anthony will come soon. Until then she waits.</p>
<p>"<em>Green – green – green . . ."</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For NellieLovet on FFNet, who requested Turpett/Lovepin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You aren't as pretty as she, but there's something about you. Your inflexibility, your temper. Your insubordination.</p>
<p>It's a challenge. I want to take it.</p>
<p>To break it.</p>
<p>Break you.</p>
<p>"You've no right," you snap as I stand in your doorway to take away the baby, a defiant tilt to your head, a gleam in your eyes screaming you'll stop me any way you can.</p>
<p>But you <em>can't</em>, of course.</p>
<p>Your gaze burns me as I walk away with the child. I know you want to break me as well, albeit in a different manner.</p>
<p>You like a challenge too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Masked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For unamuerte on FFNet, who requested that I write about the infamous masked ball.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beautiful music. Colorful masks. Joyous laughter.</p>
<p>She weaves between dancers, wondering where he is.</p>
<p>Rising music.</p>
<p>She has a drink. She has another. And another. Or is this the second?</p>
<p>Masks. Colors. Grins.</p>
<p>He arrives. She no longer wants to see him.</p>
<p>Deafening music.</p>
<p>Fear. Shame.</p>
<p>Raucous laughter.</p>
<p>Pain.</p>
<p>Masked faces watching.</p>
<p>Different hands, body, sweat. Different. Wrong.</p>
<p>Blank black eyes everywhere.</p>
<p>She hopes without hope her beloved will save her. Simultaneously she's thankful he cannot see her unfaithful, see how unworthy she is of him.</p>
<p>Color. Too much color in a colorless world.</p>
<p>Then it's over. But it's not.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>